Fire and ice
by BloodRedRoad
Summary: Kyra is sent on a mission with an obnoxious, self-centered vampire and a cute yet slightly stupid were-wolf. On the mission she not only faces the Demons of the outside world but also the Demons within herself as she faces the truth about herself and who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

was sitting in my room at the Daybreakers mansion. I didn't really belong here. I was a useless human after all, with no powers or secret talents; I didn't even know karate for heaven sakes. Everyone here was nice, well almost everyone. Zack was an arrogant, self-centred guy who couldn't give a damn about anyone besides himself. A light knock came at my door making me stiffen.  
"Hey Kyra, Lord Thierry wants to see you" Poppy popped her head in the door and smiled.  
"Alright be right there." I absolutely hated Zack and now I was stuck in a mission with him.  
"She is absolutely not coming with us! She'll slow us down and get herself killed and plus what use does she have anyway? She a fricken vermin. No uses what-so-ever, she doesn't even know how to defend herself." Zach ranted, he was talking so loud, even I could hear it from outside the door, and I didn't even have supernatural hearing. I rapped at the door and the room fell deadly silent,  
"Come in" Thierry's voice carried through the door so easily it was as if he was standing right there in front of me. I opened the door to revel a very angry Zack and a calm Matt. Matt was Zack's friend and partner in crime, Zack and Matt where the best team in the whole mansion, even better then Keller and her group. Matt was a shapeshifting wolf and Zack was a vampire, Matt as deep copper hair and Warm gray eyes whereas Zach as oak brown hair and gold eyes witch vibrated with hate. I hated vampires; even though I lived with them I can't get pasted my own past.  
"Come in and sit down" Thierry motioned for me to sit and smiled at me sweetly. I take my seat beside Matt who looked at me and smiled.  
"At least he's nice" I thought as I pushed midnight shoulder length black hair behind my ear and focused on Thierry with my ocean blue eyes.  
"I would like you three to go to Kalispell, Montana. There has been a disturbance call from up there and I need you three to go check it out. You are leaving right as you step out of my office" Thierry smiled as a concerned look fell over their faces.  
"Don't worry I have your stuff ready to go; now you may leave." Thierry sat down at his big wooden desk and continued his search for the fourth wild power. The three of the just sat there and starred at Thierry in disbelieve, but I stud up from my seat and headed form the door trying to keep as much distance as I can way from Zach and Matt.  
"Now wait a minute, Kyra is not coming with us, she'll get herself killed" Zach shot straight up from his seat and grabbed my long slender arm.  
"Let go" l snapped and backhanded him across the face then kicked him in the groin, as he doubled over his oak brown hair flopped and he shut his golden eyes as he tried not to moan out in pain. I muffed a laugh but just ended up bursting out laughing along with Matt, even lord Thierry was chuckling. I finally stopped and whipped away my tears and became every serious.  
"Never touch me again, you jerk" I opened the door and stocked out. I was just about to close the door when I heard Lord Thierry say "I think she can handle herself don't you?" and in reply there was a hiss and a growl. I felt a smile slowly spread across my lips, I defiantly hate vampires, and I'm going to that to my advantage. We've been in the car for over two hours now and not one of us had said a word out loud, but I have a feeling Zach and Matt are talking telepathically. Since I haven't ate lunch before we left, my stomach growled and it felt like it was eating my insides. I tried not to focus on food and watch the scenery unfold before me but my stomach wouldn't listen and growled loudly.  
"Are you hungry?" Matt asked finally breaking the silence.  
"No shit Sherlock" I whispered but still knew he could hear me, "I'll live, It's not like I'm starving" But my stomach betrayed me and growled so loud it seemed to have shaken the car.  
"You say you're not hungry but yet your stomach is growing louder than even I can growl" Matt said with a smile playing on his lips. I just looked away and watched the scenery again.  
"We'll stop at the next station" Matt smiled but Zach frowned and glared at Matt  
"We're going to drive all through the night until we get to Kalispell, Montana" He grumbled and glared at me.  
"Nope we're stopping then we can drive all though the night" Matt argued. And they kept arguing always finding an excuse to why and why not we should stop.  
"Hey, sorry to interrupt but you missed the turn" I yelled over there shouts.  
"Oh shit, why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" Zach yelled and yanked on the steering wheel, shooting me flying towards the door to my left making me hit my head. Stars danced in front of my vision and before I knew it, the darkness sweep me off my feet. I opened my eyes to see a black silhouette leaning in front of me. As my eyes adjusted the features became clear, long, shaggy oak brown hair danced in front of my face well golden eyes looked down at me with worry, Zach's lean, tall body was every close to mine.  
"Are you alright?" His voice for once was soft and gentile.  
"Where did you get your driver's license?" I slowly sat you with the help of his hands.  
"Driver's license? I never got one" He smiled and chuckled  
"I really think you should, what happened and why does my head hurt?" Zach's face flashed dangerously  
"You don't remember? Well I turned around when you didn't tell me the turn was coming up and then your fragile head smashed against the window and you blacked out, and by the way you owe me a new window". Zach stood up and glared at me again, the nice moment was long gone.  
"My fault? I never knew I was your babysitter, and I owe you nothing since you yanked the steering wheel so hard, you threw me against the window, really you should be apologizing to me" I slowly started to get up and when I almost fell I put my hand on the car to steady myself, I scanned my surroundings and concluded that we were at a gas station and that Matt was nowhere to be found. Once I thought I had my balance I stepped forward but my legs gave out from under me and I fell but arms went around my waist and held me up. Looking up a saw golden eyes looking down at me, with worry written all over them, my first intention was to collapse in his arms and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him till the sun comes up and I almost did that till my brain finally kicked in.  
"What the hell am I doing? I hate him and he hates me" I thought and he must have picked it up because in one second I was sitting in the car with my seat belt buckled in and Zach was in the front seat.  
"Stop reading my mind!" I yelled at him even though my head throbbed and threatened to burst.  
"Trust me I try but it's kind of hard when you think so loud so shut up and keep quiet" Zach snapped and a smug smile spread across my face.  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I replied over and over in my head and made sure to shot them right to Zach well mentally shutting them as loud as I could.  
"Shut up!" Zach yelled.  
"No!" I screamed right back at him and continued my chant, going faster and louder until it was one jumble of words, "IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou" I chanted as loud as I could.  
"Kyra if you don't shut your hole right now I'm going to have to knock you out" Zach grumbled but I don't take orders from leeches and continued my rant but changed the words.  
"Stay away from me you blood sucking leech." I screamed through my head.  
"Hope you have a nice sleep" then everything fell quite. When I woke up again I found myself in my bed, nice and comfy and as I was about to fall asleep when all my memories can speeding to me in a daze. The accident, Zach caring for two seconds then going back to his arrogant self, chanting in my head how much I hate him and finally when he knocked me.  
"That asshole" I thought to myself but then heard a chuckle from downstairs. "Stop reading my thoughts" I screamed at him mentally that seemed to shut him up for now. I hoped out if bed and bounced my way over to the bathroom to have a long warm shower. When I got out I peeked out the door to see if anyone of the guys where in the living room or kitchen or hallway for that matter. When the coast was clear I ran to my room across the hall to see Zach sitting on my bed reading one of the magazines Poppy must of packed me, wait one of my magazines?  
"Did you go through my suitcase?" I growled and advanced on him then stopped dead when his eyes fell on me and a guyish smile spread across his lips. Blushing a crimson red, I wrapped my towel tighter around my body and fought to control my breathing.  
"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or did you have a purpose for coming in my room?" I demanded and worked up the nerve to look at him in the face. I found him looking at my face in wonder with a sleepish smile plastered on his full, cupid bow shaped lips. He sighed and put the magazine down and stood up  
"I just wanted to tell you that, lord Thierry sent us a DVD he would like us to all watch and yes I did go through your suitcase"  
In a flash he was gone and I screamed out both mentally and with words "You dirty fricken pervert! Asshole! Don't you have anything better to do then go through woman's clothing? I bet you've seen more woman's underwear and bras then anyone in the world since, all you seem to do is prey on kids and go through people's belongings."  
By the end I was on the verge of tears, not tears of sadness but of anger and frustration.  
"I hate you" I screamed at the top of my lungs and went over to my suitcase to see everything pulled out and on the ground. I dug around the pill till I found and loose fitting tee-shirt and my favorite pair of washed out jeans, I pulled out my brush and went to the bathroom and towel dried my hair and when it was relatively dry I went to my bag and pulled out my necklace my mother gave me before she was murdered, it was a locket with a picture of her, my dad, my brother and me. I had my mom's looks with the midnight hair and ocean blue eyes but I also had my dad's personality, ever since they died I hid the personality and became distant and cold, but when I'm around people I like it comes through.  
The alarm clock beeped and I glanced up at it, wow already two in the afternoon. Slamming my door shut as I walk done the stairs I came face to face with Matt who smiled and offered his hand.  
"I was just coming up to see if you were ready to come down, I heard what happened and just ignore him, he's not that bad once you get to know him." Matt smiled and I frowned at him and walked down the last three steps and turned to the fridge to find it empty.  
"Damn" I mumbled and closed the fridge to get a drink of water. The kitchen connected to the living room which was about average size and normal well besides everything being made out of wood. Zach was sprawled on the full length of the couch and there was only a chair left so I made the choice and sat on the floor on the far end of the room, trying to stay away from Zach as much as I could. Matt bend and put in the tape, the screen flickered to show lord Thierry sitting in his office with Lady Hanna beside him.  
"Zach and Matt you are to train Kyra on how to fight and use a stake, I have also got her a gun with wooden and silver bullets. You three are to find the disturbance and eliminate it, once you have finish watching this, burn it. That is all." Thierry's voice died out and the three of us sat in silence….until  
"What the hell is that guy thinking? We won't be able to train you! Your just a pathetic human and the second a vampire or werewolf or anything will come at you, you'll just get your pathetic ass kick and then you'll be dead and not to mention that I would probably get blamed for it" Zach's voice sliced through the air and with every word it was like a stab in the chest, but his last sentence finished me off.  
"Well it's not like you have any friends and it's no wonder your parents left you, ditched you on the street and ran for their lives." I snapped at his words and began bawling in the corner, waves of sadness crashed down on me until it cleared up and left the anger sitting there boiling with rage and hate. I stood up and flew across the room at an inhuman speed and punched Zach in the face with more power than a human should ever have. Zach went flying across the room and fell in a heap on the floor, my hand tingled where my skin touched his face but I never stopped to think about it because right as he hit the ground he was up again and charging at me. Something inside me just snapped and a rush of memories pasted before my eyes in a matter for seconds, memories that I never recall having, it showed my whole childhood, I knew I was always missing something but I could never remember what. It showed my dad teaching how to fight, that I was a natural fighter how my mom was a witch and a very powerful one and my dad was a vampire, my mom was showing me different spells and I now remember that I was a great spell caster. Then the memories turned dark and black. I remember my mom talking to me saying how she and father loved me and my brother, my brother was just a vampire, well half vampire half human, and how my memories where going to go away until the time was ready. I remember people dressed in black bursting through the door and my mom and dad fighting losing both their lives but my dad managed to finish the last one before the wood poisoning took over.  
He smiled at me and whispered "you won't remember any of this just that me and your mother where murdered, then you went to live with Uncle Frost, I love you."  
Then he died and right then Uncle Frost came bursting through the door and toke me and my brother home, that night everything just seemed like a dream and all my memories from my childhood was gone, but there was a fire that night and my brother and uncle never made it out. That's where my memories picked up, alone on the street with no one there to wipe my tears way. I was fifteen when all this happened and for two years I lived on the streets till I stumbled upon Thierry's mansion and they accepted me with no questions asked. My memories disappeared fast enough for me to step out of the way of a charging Zach, I laughed as he slammed head first into a wall. He growled at me and I did what I thought I would never do, I hissed at him. My canine lengthened and became sharp deadly fangs, my eyes melted into a slivery blue, and Zach stop short. He starred at me with so much disbelieve that he rubbed his eyes three times before concluding it was true.  
"What the hell?" Matt came up beside me and touched my shoulder, I pushed him away too hard, and he went flying into the table.  
"Matt, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? I didn't mean to do that" I went over to Matt as my fangs slipped into regular teeth and bend beside him. He was bleeding and I remember a spell my mom taught me to heal.

"Hold still I can heal you" I put my hands over the gush on the top of his head and mumbled a few words in Latin  
"ET ego sanabo terram suam de manu omnium vestrum bona mea potestate Te excurrere virtus ab albo illumina tenebras filia de Helewisa!" I finished in a yell and felt the wind pick up, blowing my hair everywhere and I opened my eyes and smiled as Hellewise stud in front of me and opened her arms in a welcome home embrace. It felt like a tornado was ripping through the house, knocking over lamps and even over turning the furniture. Then it stopped just like that leaving my wet hair a curly mess and glass shattered everywhere. I looked down at Matt who was staring at the celling with his eyes opened wide, his cut had completely healed, and not even a scare was left.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a witch and a vampire? Since when?" it has been an hour since my transformation and both the guys are eyeing me with suspicion.  
"You have all the right to be suspicious of me but I never knew about this until, no wait I knew but I didn't really know…Goodness this is confusing" Taking a deep breath I said "my mom was a powerful witch and my dad was a vampire, they taught me how to fight and cast spells, then when I was fifteen my mom put a spell on me and my brother to forget everything, all fifteen years of my life, she and my father where murdered, then my uncle Frost toke me and my brother in but that night the house caught on fire and my brother and uncle died. So I was left alone to wander the world for two years, completely oblivious to the fact I was missing fifteen years of my life. Then I found Thierry's mansion and he acceptant me and I relearned about Night World. And ya" Pain crossed both Matts and Zach's faces.  
"Ok so your mother locked up your powers and stuff but how did they release?" Matt questioned  
"Well my mother said before they got murdered that she was taking away my memories and that they would unlock at the right time. And when Zach was talking about my family like that I snapped and that must off unlocked everything." I looked right a Zach as I said those words.  
"I'm sorry" Zach's eyes darkened a color and he turned away.  
"Well alright you heard Thierry, we got to train you and well possibly you train us but first I need to go for a run, or I'm going to start randomly start shifting" Matt jugged out the back door and ran into the forest.  
"I'm so sorry" Zach said he swiftly turned around and caught my face in his hands, and lean down to kiss me fiercely. Electricity burst through me, traveling up and down my body in exhilarating rushes, then the pink fog settled in. I fought my way through put it hugged me even tighter and I finally gave up and when I did I realized that the pink fog could be soothing and nice. I could feel my legs and arms but I failed to control them and my legs gave out beneath me, I felt Zach's arms wrap around my waist attempting to keep me up but fell to he's knees, hugging me into his arms. The pink fog cleared and I was floating in a black space until I saw Zach floating a few feet in front of me.  
"What's happening?" I asked more to myself but he seemed to hear and answer for me.  
"Have you heard of the soulmate theory?" it sounded like he was going to continue but I cut him off  
"We're soulmates? That's impossible…isn't it?" before he could answer color bloomed and pieces of Zach's memories and life floated around me. Watching the memories show colorful slide shows, one caught my attention and it was how his dad had rejected him, dumped him on the street and how his mother was killed by his own birth. Then they flipped to the day in the office and how Zach was fighting to keep me out because he was scared I could die and then to the day where I blackout. Zach was scared he lost me and he didn't know what to do if I were to die, then to the scene that happened only an hour or so ago. How beautiful he thought I was and how amazing and how he hated himself because he hurt me so many times.  
"You saw your parents getting murdered and you were only fifteen, then having to lose your brother and uncle the same night, I understand how someone who could have gone through become that cold and distant from all and not only that but having to live out on your own for so long, oh Kyra I'm so sorry" Zach's mental voice was soft and nice.  
"Speak for yourself, having your dad kick you out at twelve because your mom died" I said to him  
"No I deserved it, I killed my mother" Zach's voice was laced with pain and self-hatred  
"It wasn't your fault, you were just a little kid, and how could it be your fault? You never did anything but survive" then I paused and looked at his memories again, but the memories of me.  
"Is this, what you think of me?" I asked and looked at the picture again; it was me sitting beside Matt when I was healing him. My eyes where open and I was smiling, my eyes where a beautiful blue with violet present in them.  
"Yes you're so beautiful, don't you know that?"  
"Then why did you just argue with me this whole trip?" I argued back.  
"Well truthfully I don't really know how to talk to woman, much less my soulmate" Zach's voice had a ring of truth in it. All at once I felt his emotions, his fierce protectiveness and how much he loved me, right then I felt guilty because when he loved me all I did was scream at him that I hated him.  
"It's ok, you have every right to hate me, but the good news is, I'll wipe all that hatred away" Zach sounded so sure of himself.  
"How?" the use of my voice startled me so much that I was knocked right out of our secret world and pushed back into my body which was tightly holding on to Zach's. I pulled back slightly to look into his beautiful face.  
"How?" I repeated  
"Well for starters, I could…" then he trailed off but brushed his lips against mine, at the moment I felt so safe and for once I felt like I belong. I grew tired of the soft kisses and crushed my lips against his, taking him by surprise. I drew back and painted for breath, then smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled me forwards but I pushed back and saw pain flash across his face.  
"You should smile more often" I said and he frowned but I could see the laughter in his eyes "it really helps your looks".  
"Who needs looks when you have already found your one true love" He said in a sleepish grin.  
"Do you really think we're soulmates?" I eyed him  
"Yes one hundred percent" Zach's face flushed with worry "Don't you think so?"  
"Well yes, but what exactly is the soulmate principle? I know the basics but that's all"  
"The soulmate principle is when there are one and only one person out in the world who is made for you and until you meet that person, you never fully feel complete. Some people go there whole lives and never meet the one who is made for them and once you do meet your soulmate you just know its them, and you'll do anything for them" Zach looked sleepy but happy, I shifted positions so I was basically sitting on his lap. Wrapping my arms around Zach's head and pulling it forward till are lips meet and kiss him passionately, he put one hand on my head, and on the small of his back and the other one entwined in my hair. We were so focus on each other that we didn't hear someone enter the l house until it was too late.  
"What the hell?" I pushed Zach back and turned my head to see a shirtless Matt standing in front of Zach and me well looking very confused.  
"Matt" I whispered, this must be a surprise two enemies making-out on the floor. "Matt" Zach said as he slid me off his lap and stud up, all well making sure he kept an arms wrapped tightly around my waist." I would like you to meet-"

"I know who she is! What the hell did you do to her? You compelled her didn't you? You wanted her for yourself only because I wanted her!"  
Oh this isn't good…  
"-Kyra my soulmate" Zach finished all well looking confused.  
"Soulmate?! Bull Zach, you hate her and she hates you, release her from the compulsion or I'm going to have to rip your throat out!" Matt screamed in Zach's face.  
"She's not under compulsion" Zach shoved me behind him and got ready for the attack.  
"Bullshit" Then Matt turned. Matt was a huge coppery tuned wolf, maybe about 150 pounds of pure muscle. he landed right on Zach and brought his head down for a quick snap but Zach dogged and that as all Zach could do because Matt had his whole body weight on him and his front legs pined Zach's arms. Zach couldn't keep dodging; he'll grow tired soon, so I'll have to do something. I built up my strength and jumped right at Matt who was about to deliver the final blow, my shoulder crashed into his rips, he tumbled off of Zach with me lying on top of Matt. Matt growled at me but I froze him in place because I know I won't be able to dodge Matt's blows like Zach did.  
"Matt listen to me, I'm not under compulsion, and Zach really is my soulmate, if I was under compulsion would I be able to do this?" I un-froze Matt and he stud tight over me, leaning forward I planted a kiss on his forehead, and then petted him until his ears laid flat against his head.  
"Change back Matt so we can talk" I asked him and he nodded his head and changed but little did I know he'll be naked.  
"Ahh" I screamed and wiggled out from under him and ran to the living room, well covering my eyes. I heard a chuckle and then some back slaps and I knew that they were making up.  
"Hate to break up the bonding, but how I'm I suppose to talk to you, if I can't even go in the room?" I demanded and a series of laughter erupted from the kitchen, "This is not funny!" I yelled at them "if you don't go and put something on them I'm leaving" I tried to make my voice as serious as I could.  
"How could you leave if the door is right here?" Zach asked then burst into laughing.  
"Even though he's my soulmate, I'm going to slap that smile off his face" I thought but I knew he could hear and he burst into laughter once again.  
"Well you know there's something called a window and since I'm a vampire the fall wouldn't hurt, or I could simply blow the roof of the house and fly out, you know since I'm also a witch." The laughter stopped short and I knew the heard the seriousness in my voice.  
"Ok Kyra you can come back now" Matt said but I didn't budge.  
"Are you full clothed?" I asked and slowly crept back towards the kitchen.  
"You could say that". Matt had pants on but his chest was bare and really toned, if I already didn't have my soulmate, I would be all over him.  
"Prove to me you're not under compulsion" Matt's voice became very serious  
"Ok what do you want me to do?" I stepped forward to show I wasn't afraid.  
"Slap him" Matt's smiled  
"Alright" I walked up to Zach who took a step but ran out of room and backed into the wall. "Sorry" I said "but you do deserve it" I slapped him hard enough to make him crash into the cupboard on his right.  
"I'm sorry" I bent down to help him up; he accepted my hand and caught me off guard by kissing me. "It's ok, I did deserve it" He smiled  
"I don't know if I like this new Zach" Matt chuckled from behind me. "Are we going outside to train or are you two just going to stand there and stare at each other.  
"Ummm, I kind of just want to stay here" Zach tightened his arms around me.  
"Umm I want to-" I cut off in mid-sentence and slipped out of Zach's arms, using my vampire speed to sprint for the door. By the time both the boys were out of the house I was nowhere to be seen because I was up in a tree, waiting for the right moment to pounce on their backs.  
"Kyra? Kyra where are you?" Zach and Matt called out at the same time. Both their backs where towards me and they were standing shoulder to shoulder, I jumped from the tree and landed cat like on both of them, making them flat pancakes on the ground. Jumping off them, I ran towards the other end of the field and when I got there, I turned in time to see both the buys getting up and looking around for any sign of trouble.  
"Wow you guys are slow, how'd did you guys get to be the top agents in Circle Daybreak?" I stacked forward and plastered a smile on my face when both the guy's head snapped towards my direction, fully ready to fight but then relaxed when they saw it was me.  
"Wow that was fast, but are you faster than me?" Matt face molded into a challenge.  
"Hell ya"  
Matt changed back into a copper tuned wolf and walked in my direction, I meet him halfway. "So, to that house and back?" I pointed to a yellow house of in the distance.  
Matt grouted and nodded his head, "alright first on back wins. Wanna make this a bet, if I'm back first you have to be my servant for a week and if your back first I'm your servant for a week?" I asked and stared at him till me nodded his head yes, a wolfish grin spread across his muzzle.  
"Count us in Zach?"  
He nodded yes then whispered in my head, "Win because trust me, you'll regret being his servant." He sounded dead serious.  
"Have you been his servant before and how do you know I'll regret it?" I smiled but his lips just stayed in a straight, tight line.  
"If you would focus on his thoughts, you'll see why"  
I did want he said and focused on Matt's thoughts. "then I'll make her sleep with me and serve me when I'm hungry, beat up Zach, maybe I could even use my power over her hold to make her kiss me…." Zach was right; I really do have to win.  
"Ready, set, GO!" I raced forward, but thought about strategy and hung back letting him race forward, what I remember from my memories is that Shapeshifters can run hard but only for a short amount of time before they had to slow there pace. Matt reached the house two seconds before I did and when we were running back I noticed he slowed down, so I ran as fast as I could and when I got to the place where we started Matt was still only halfway there. Zach bear hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.  
"I knew you could do it". He mumbled against my neck.  
"Sure you did" I pulled away enough to turn around and face him, giving him a long sweet kiss well we waited for Matt.  
When Matt finally caught up we all decided to have a break, so we walked in the house, only to find it smashed to pieces.  
"What happened?" gasping at the wreckage, I knew neither of the boys could answer my question. We all walked into the living room to find it exactly the same as the kitchen; everything damaged and overturned.  
"Well, we better get to work." Everyone sighed and bent to throw away the items beyond repair and fix the ones that could be salvaged.  
Three hours later I stumbled into my room. Horror filled me. Along the wall opposite my bed was I message just for me. Written in what looked like blood. It said: I'm not dead. Pull away from your soulmate, or he dies. I read that message over and over until it was implanted into my brain. I'm not dead. He has to be dead. He had a stake sticking right though his heart. The memories gripped me, the ones I had hidden away from myself and my soulmate. Raven killed my family then set the house on fire, all to get to me. I had not been alone those two years. I always had a shadow. Raven followed me and then tortured me. Drinking my blood and keeping me into the darkness. Barely feeding me, whipping whips at my back, and then healing me by feeding me his blood so no marks where seen. Only the ones that were implanted on my brained remained. I only got away because I found a stick that was sharp and I stacked him. Then ran. Stumbling onto Thierry's mansion. If I had waited any longer, I would have been dead.  
"Kyra? Are you still awake?" I snapped out of my dream world and ran towards the door before Zach could come in. I stepped out just as he reached the top of the stairs. Shutting the door firmly behind me the message re-played in my head. Pull away from your soulmate, or he dies. My head whipped to Zach, hoping he didn't hear that. Apparently he didn't.  
"Are you alright?" He voiced his worries. I nodded and when he reached out to cup my face, I cringed away, backing onto the door. Hurt flashed across his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He dropped his hand and watched my face.  
"What were you doing in there?" He asked. It was a harmless enough question, but his hand reached for the door knob and I panicked.  
"I-I was lying in bed" He looked back at me.  
"But you're still dressed." He pointed out. Damn I hadn't thought of that.  
"I was too tired to get undressed." He seemed to relax, but he was still suspicious. He couldn't seem to come up with a good enough excuse so he sighed and dropped his hand form the door knob. "Alright." He nodded and bent to kiss me goodnight. I quickly whispered good night then ran into my room; slamming the door in his waiting face. I throw the lock on and waited until I heard retreating footsteps. When he was gone I throw open the door and ran into the bathroom, quickly grabbing a towel from the rack and then grabbed I bucket from under the sink and filled it with cold, crisp water. Sprinting to my room, I began to scrub the message from my wall. Once I made sure you couldn't see it I flopped into the bed and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. I dreaded the second my eyes opened. I knew what I had to do to push Zach away. But it will hurt me more then it will hurt him. Sighing loudly, I planted my feet on the floor, throw on a newly washed tee-shirt and jeans, and grabbed my door knob. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and willed myself to calm down. If this was going to work I need to look like I want it. I drew my confidence up, but it only got wrangled down by my guilt. This was going to hurt and he was going to be mad. No not mad. Enraged, hurt, he'll look at me with eyes of betrayal. And I deserve it.  
I turned the door knob and padded down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I looked around and when I only saw Matt, I knew it was time to put my plan into work.  
"Oh hey Kyra." Matt smiled, "finally go the couch fixed enough to sit on." I walked over to him and sat beside him.  
"Where's Zach?" His face flashed in disappointment but the smile never left his face. "He'll be down in a few." As I waited for Zach I talked to Matt. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of waiting, I felt the cord tug tight. Telling me Zach was coming. I sighed and closed my eyes. Dread filling my stomach, almost making me drown in it. Zach would hate me after this, and that's what I need, but not want. I want him to love me, but I couldn't do that to him. Because if I do, Raven will kill him. I can't live if he dies, so the next best thing to do is keep him alive, even if he hates me he will still be breathing. As Zach's feet pounded down the hallway; I looked towards Matt, then leaned forward. My lips brushed Matt's and I felt him tense. His muscles coiling to leap away. I snaked my hand around his waist and tangled my other hand in his hair. Keeping him there. I was kissing him full on the mouth now, a few more seconds, I told myself. I heard the footsteps pound heavily on the stairs, almost like he was punching them, then stop dead. Oh God. I thought. Here it comes. But it never came. I pulled away from Matt, who back peddled to the other side of the room, and looked over to Zach. He seemed to be frozen, emotion after emotion crashing over his face. I never seen anything so broken. His hurt clouded eyes fell on me, and I had to look away. I'd never seen so much pain in my life. Then his stare turned cold, so cold I shivered deeply and the temperature seemed to drop.  
"Why?" was all he asked, but my world fell apart.  
"Because I don't love you. Because I hate you and I will always hate you." I kept my voice steady and looked back at those eyes, I almost broke down right then. All the pain that he kept buried seemed to have washed up, betrayal, cold anger and pain. So much pain I thought I'd brake.  
"I will make you love me, we can do this together." He was begging me to take away his pain, I almost gave in. Then those words flashed across my eyes. Pull away or he dies. I know what I need to do, I need to break him. Crush all this love and stump on his dreams.  
"No" Those words where cruel and he flinched. I stood up and advanced on him. "I hate you, I hate your kind, I wish you would have died, not your mother." He flinched with each word and backed up. "Your father was right to kick you out, but you should have stayed on the street where you belong." He hit the wall and his eyes filled. I wanted to take those words back, to hug him and make him feel better. But he'd die. "You are a monster and I wish I never would have met you, I wish you were dead because you're dead to me." I did it. I broke him. Now he hates me.  
I stood so close to him I saw the tears dry up and his eyes turn to stone. His hand lashed out and smashed across my cheek. I fell to the floor but before I could get up he was there, kicking me.  
"You bitch! How could you?" He screamed. "I opened myself up to you, I loved you and you….you do this? I hate you." He hauled me up, and pushed me against the wall. "The only reason I don't kill you know is because Thierry would be angry. Once we finish this mission, I am hunting you down and I am going to kill you so slowly that you'd wish you were dead." He grabbed my wrist and snapped it. My scream filled the air. "Your parents didn't get murder, they committed suicide because they could bare having you as their daughter."  
A cruel, evil grin spend across his face, I was already gasping for air, but now I couldn't breathe. I was just going to pass out when the phone rang once then stopped then rang once more and stopped again.  
"Damn" Zach cursed "Right when I was having fun." He dropped me and went to call back Daybreak well I sat there, mending my arm. What have I done, was the only thought that ran through my head. I was so drained I couldn't even mend my arm properly. Then Matt was there, standing beside me. I thought he was going to explode like Zach did but instead he looked at me with his calm grey eyes.  
"I know you wouldn't have done that without a very good reason." He sigh and sat down beside me. "I wish I knew what that reason was, but I know you're not going to tell me anything so I'll just give you some advice." His curly copper hair fell into his eyes has he tilted his head. "Zack really loves you, and I know that you love him back. You said those things for a reason, one that probably threatened to hurt either him or me, I just want you to know that maybe you think it's better to have him angry and cold but alive instead of warm and joy filled but fight for his life. But it's wrong, you're wrong." I looked over at him to see him starring at Zach. "Right now he thinks you've abandon him, he doesn't have anything to fight for. He would rather die fighting for something then be alive fighting against himself, his other half." Matt shook his head and looked back down at me, his look so sincere and open, and my heart opened up. "You need to tell him the truth," When I opened my mouth to object, Matt held up his hand. "Maybe not right now, but later. He needs to know that you've pushed yourself away because of something, not because you hate him or his past or anything like that. I can see it in your eyes that you don't hate him and that pushing yourself away is nearly killing you and I want you to know, it's nearly killing him to. No matter how much he hides it." Matt didn't wait for my answer he just stud up and walked back to the living room.  
I was shacked to the bone. It was like Matt saw right through me, like nothing gets pasted him. He was right, right about everything. About why I pushed myself away, about how it nearly killed me to and about how I have to tell Zack, not now, but very soon. A kick to my injured arm was the only thing that woke me up out of my realization. I flinched as I turned my eyes up onto those shockingly broken gold eyes and tight thin mouth.  
"Get off your stupid ass and get geared up." His eyes bore into mine and I thought I saw something flash through them. Love? Hope? Joy? It was gone to fast to tell. Matt jogged in then and looked at Zach.  
"What's going on?"  
"Daybreak called, they think they know the disturbens and its whereabouts. So get suited up, I'll tell you all the details on the way." Then Zack turned on his heel and, without a glance at me, left.  
Because I was so drained I had to put my arm in a brace and let the vampire side of me heal myself. It won't take long to heal but because I'm only part vampire, it will take a little longer than the average for a vampire.  
It was like the first time we were all in a car together. I was sitting in the back watching the scenery well the boys up front argue mentally. The silence stretched on and for once I couldn't bare it, so I asked the only question I could think of.  
"Where are we going? Who are we attacking?" The guys searched a look then Matt sighed and answered.  
"There is a cabin in Swan valley by Flathead Lake, that's where we're going and to answer your other question the guy we are searching for is called Raven." Matt's voice was calm, casual even but I sucked in a breath that I didn't let out.  
"Kyra? What's wrong?" I didn't answer, my head was too busy exploding with memories and thoughts about Raven. I couldn't face him, if I do I might try and rip his throat out or crawl into the darkest corner to cry my eyes out. No I couldn't.  
"Stop the car." I whispered.  
"What?" Came Matt's reply  
"STOP THE GOD DAMN CAR!" I screamed, I really don't know why I did, I just felt right at the moment. The car screeched to a halt and I jumped out, slammed the door closed behind me and started pacing. A strong hand gripped my upper arm, making me stop.  
"You made we stop the car in the middle of the road so you could pace?! What's wrong with you?" I hated the hardness in that voice and if you listen closely, you could hear the pain to.  
"We can't go to that cabin" I whispered  
"Why the Hell can't we?" The hand on my arm tightened so hard, it was a inch way from braking.  
"Let go"  
"What?"  
"Let go"  
"No" I whipped around to face Zach and looked into his zapping gold eyes. I felt witch power rise from somewhere deep inside me. The wind picked up, whipping mine and Zach's hair. I saw my reflection in his eyes and saw my eyes. The ocean blue I was so used to seeing was gone and now they were a super light violet, so light that it almost looked white.  
"I said let go" I kept me voice low and steady and Zach let go. The power in me drained and I fell to the ground. "We can't go to the cabin yet because I knew some important things you might want to know." I looked up from the ground to see Zach towering over me.  
"Spill."  
"Here?" He rolled his gold eyes walked away then came back a few seconds later with Matt in tow. "Spill."  
I sighed and sifted positions so I was sitting on the cold, damp ground. I was going to tell them the two years I was alone in the world...well almost alone.  
"It started when my parents were killed. I know who killed them. He was a spy for Hunter named Raven." I watched as a sad pain flicked in their eyes but Zach's faded away fast, tucked somewhere deep in his mind, well Matt's stayed in his grey eyes. "Raven killed my parents then, when I went to live with my Uncle, set fire to the house. All to get to me. His orders was to kill me, the half freak, because I shouldn't be able to live on this world." I sighed and looked into the darkness. "But Raven didn't like to follow orders so, when I ran away, he followed me and all those years living on the street, I had a shadow. That shadow whipped me, bite me and broke my bones." I looked up in time to see guilt flash across Zach's face. "But the thing is, I escaped Raven by staking him. Right through the heart, so as you can see, he shouldn't be alive. He can't be alive unless he was something way more powerful than you think." I finished my story and silence fell from the heavens. It broke when Zach murmured, "you never told me that." Then he stood up and walked back to the car with his head bowed and long shaggy oak brown hair falling into his eyes.  
"He's trying not to feel bad for you, he's trying to hold himself because really all he wants to do is scoop you up in his arms and take away all your pain." I looked at Matt who was looking a Zach.  
"You know, you really aren't helping the situation" I said.  
"I know" Was the only answer I got before he walked to Zach and talked. I sighed once more and started to unwrap my arm. It wasn't broken anymore but it still hurt if I move it to much. I was so focused on getting my arm unwrapped I didn't see the speeding blur come at me until it was too late. The wind was knocked out of my chest so I couldn't scream but I could fight. The person on top of me had his knee dug into my chest and his hands where holding my hands right above my head and I couldn't kick him because he was too far forward. So I searched deep within me and found that power I showed Zach. I opened my eyes, my hands started to burn then out of nowhere came a huge ball of fire. The fire was coming from my hands. The person screamed and fell off me, that's when Zach and Matt showed up. I was on my feet and when the man, (I could tell it was a man because of the scream), put out the flames I shot more at him, but the fire was costing me a lot. Blood ran down and out of my nose and ears. Within moments I fell to the ground and almost fainted. The man stood up and flashed a horrible grin.  
"I've known you for a long time now Kyra, but I never knew you could do that. It took me by surprise." The creature smiled again.  
I looked up and croaked, "Raven."  
"Glad to know you remember me, now let's get these little pets out of the way so we can have some fun." Matt was now a full wolf and Zach had his fangs bared. Matt throw back his head and howled and charged Raven well Zach went around back. I watched in horror and awe as they fought. No wonder Matt and Zach where the best team. They worked wonderfully together. But it was no use. As I watched Raven, something in me brought all the pieces together and now the puzzle made sense. The way he was fighting and how his bangs where placed on his forehead.  
"Dragon" I whispered. Matt looked up at me and that cost him. Raven picked him up and threw him against a tree. With a sickening creak, Matt fell still.  
"Matt!" I cried and looked up in time to see Raven spin out for the way of Zach's flying arms and grab Zach in a head lock. I knew that headlock. One twitch of a muscle and Zach's head would be ripped off his shoulders.  
"Aww look Kyra, he was fighting to keep you safe. Looks like you didn't do what I asked." And Raven's arms moved a quarter of an inch.  
"Wait!" I scream and struggled to stand. "I did do as you asked, please, don't hurt him" Raven gave a look that meant he was thinking. "It's me you want. You don't have to kill more people I love to prove that." I held my hands up and bowed my head. "I'll fight you and if you win then you can take me and hide me forever."  
"No Kyra." Came Zach's soft voice.  
"You can do whatever you want with me and I will never try to run away, never fight you, I will do everything you want." I raised my head and looked straight into his red, pit-less eyes. "But if I win, you have to let me and my friends go unharmed and never ever, for as long as you shall live, try to hurt or kill anyone that I know or have been in contact with. Those are my offers." Now Raven looked like he was really considering.  
"No Kyra, don't." I finally looked down into Zach's eyes and whispered "It will be alright." Looking back at Raven I noticed amusement in his eyes.  
I added, "It's not like I'm going to win anyway, you beat two of Daybreak's best fighters. So it's not like you'll be risking anything." I shrugged.  
"Your right, I will fight you but first" before I could do anything Raven took out a stake and dug it into Zach's stomach.  
"Zach!" I screamed and tried to walk forward but my legs gave out. "I said you couldn't hurt anyone." Raven shook his head.  
"You said if you WIN, then I can't hurt anyone." His grin grew wide.  
"You monster!" I screamed and stood up, but Raven was already there. He grabbed me by my hair and lifted me off the ground only to be flung back to it.  
He laughed, "Did you really think you had a chance against me?" He kicked me in the ribs and I heard many of them brake. "You stupid half breed, you are no match for me." He picked me up and then punched me in the face repeatedly. "You are a fool" He grabbed my injured arm and broke it again, this time I screamed. Raven slammed me down to the ground and I laid still, he bent and whispered in my ear, "I had you since the moment you made that deal. Then he turned and walked away. With his back towards me and climbed to my knees then, using the tree beside me, I climbed to my feet. I dug deep one last time before darkness could take me and felt the power surge to my arms.  
"Raven!" I called. He turned and I watched as his eyes grew wide. "I'm not done yet you stupid dragon." My arms turned into a flamethrower and I hit Raven on the forehead. That's when I saw all five small bumps on his head. I burned two off but before I got to the rest, Raven turned and ran into the night. Once again my nose and ears where bleeding but I fell on my knees, dizziness taking over and I fell face first onto the ground. I faintly heard someone call my name before darkness grabbed me by the feet and pulled me under.  
When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that I was in my bed. Well not MY bed, but the one at the safe house. I was about to close my eyes when my reflection in the mirror caught my eye. I had an ugly black bruise on my left cheek, it was bigger than my hand. That's where Zach and then Raven hit me my thoughts told me dryly. My face was covered in scars, scrapes and lots of purple-black bruises. I went to move out of bed to look at myself better when I had a hard time moving my hand. Looking down at my right forearm, I noticed a huge stark white cast. It wrapped from my elbow to my wrist and looped around my thumb, it sucked because I was right handed and I couldn't write with my left hand.  
I was about to crawl out of bed again when I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. It was Zach. He was tucked in the corner on a rocking chair that was right beside the bed but you couldn't see it from the mirror. As I watched him well he slept I saw that he had faint scar lines and fading bruises. Something in his sleep made him look younger, more vulnerable. I turned back around and went to face the mirror, looking at the broken and bruised me. I sighed and his eyes snapped open, instantly on high alert. His eyes zipped quickly from the bed to me then to the mirror.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" He quickly went to grasp me, but when he was inches away, he thought better of it and dropped his hand.  
"What happened after I passed out?" He sighed and sat back down.  
"I first lifted Matt into the car and then you and drove everyone back here. I mended Matt first considering half his body was broken then I came and mended you." Short and sweet, like he couldn't even stand talking to me.  
"How's Matt?"  
"Better, He's out jogging."  
"Hmp" I turned back around and faced the mirror, lightly touching my bruises. "Why aren't they healing?" I asked the question more to myself but Zach must have heard it because he said.  
"Everyone thinks it's because you're drained." When I gave him a weird look he continued, "Your witch powers, people think that you need to re-charge the witch side of you before you can fully heal." He ran a hand through his already messed up hair.  
"Why would I need my witch powers before I heal myself?" I questioned and sat at the edge of my bed.  
"I don't know! Maybe your more witch then vampire. Hell! Why would I know?!" Wow he got angry really fast.  
"Why do you do that!?" Now my angry was boiling, nobody gets to yell at me and get away with it...Well unless they have a really good reason to.  
Zach snared in frustration and stood up so hard the chair banged against the wall. "Do what?" He said through clenched teeth.  
"Just get angry for no reason!" I was about to pull my hair out in frustration.  
"No reason" He was silent for a few seconds then burst out laughing. When he stopped, he looked at me coolly. "No reason?" He snared, "I have every reason. My soulmate hates me, I have to figure out a way to kill a dragon that almost killed all of us." His oak brown hair flopped in his eyes and when he didn't make a move to move it, I had to hold myself back because I wanted to. "Did I already say my soulmate hates me?"  
He looked cold and menacing, I almost took a step back. "After I showed her my most closed off secrets, told her everything about me. Opened my heart and soul to her just so she can throw it right back in my face." Zach was slowly walking forward in a way wolfs hunt deer.  
"At least I didn't try and kill you." I spat, he hesitated and grief flashed through his eyes, but it was gone a second later.  
"You sure as Hell tried," Just when it looked like Zach was going to pounce on me Matt came bursting throw the door.  
"For goodness sake. Tell Him!" Matt yelled at me.  
"Tell me what?" Confusion fell on his face.  
"Tell him, or I will." The threat wasn't scary at all, it was the way he was standing and the way all the warmth was wiped from his eyes and replaced by frosty coldness. I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped through the window. I landed in a crouch and pain laced it's way up my legs and I fell forward. The pain made my head throb and spin. I thought I was about to pass out (again) when a voice and someone lading beside me snapped me out of it.  
"Kyra?" The voice questioned. I didn't even stop to answer him, I jumped up and ran. I ran and ignored the voice and then the string of cusses that followed the sentence. I ran and ignored the pain in my side. I ran and ignored the weird stares I got for everyone. I ran and ignored everything. I just wanted to get away for it all. The pain, the hate, the love, the confusion and the sorrow. I ran until I blew through my first wind and was now just running on pure adrenaline.


End file.
